It is well known that young children often become afraid at bedtime because they imagine that there are monsters, specters, demons, or the like waiting to “get them”, for example, when the lights are turned out. This can cause much anxiety for the child and prevent the child from calming down and going to sleep in a timely manner. Many parents use nightlights, or turn on a hallway light outside of the child's bedroom, to help mitigate the fear of the child. However, this may not be enough to alleviate the fear and anxiety of the child, especially if the child has a very active imagination. The child may need some significant extra help in staving off the monsters, specters, demons, or the like.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with the subject matter of the present application as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.